Zeratul's revenge updated
by mandude
Summary: it's a story that shows your mind's eye what the video on the broodwar expansion's end of protoss campaign didn't. first fanfic. PLEEZ be nice. R&R me when you see it.


As the Protoss dragoons saluted him, Zeratul felt rather angry that he had lost so many troops in that last ambush. He should've taken this war to the extreme years ago, and now guerilla warfare was used by absolutely everyone, so his strategies were almost all practically suicide missions. Except one. That one plan was what he had been trying to accomplish for 37 years now. His most faithful dragoons had all but lost hope in their leader, but were still afraid for their lives. After years of running and hiding, it was his chance to get back at Kerrigan and to repay her for her treachery. No more would innocent people like Aldaris fall at her hand.  
  
Once back in his quarters, he ordered his escorts away. He logged on to the mainframe for one last look at the strategy he was planning. Where could the ancient temple be?! All of a sudden, his least favorite sound nearly shattered his eardrums. "ZERATUL!"  
  
"Oh crap." He thought to himself. "Should I answer or not?" His answer came from another loud screech from the other side of the house.  
  
"YOUNG MAN, IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE IN 3 SECONDS, I'LL ORDER THE ENTIRE ARMY TO ATTACK YOU!" she bellowed as if she really could. It was almost laughable. And it would have been, if not for one thing. She could do things far worse than that. After all, mothers do people you better than anyone else.  
  
"Mom, I'm working on the battle plans! Can't it wait?"  
  
"What do you think?" she asked, for once without screeching at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I think our safety depends on me and if I don't perfect these, we'll all die a slow and painful death, so in other words; Yes. I do think that I can, unless of course, YOU want to personally die slowly and painfully at the hands of the zerg."  
  
"Well if that's so very important to you-"  
  
"IT IS!"  
  
"Like I was saying, if that's so important to you, than you can finish it."  
  
"THANK YOU! Stupid jerk."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!!"  
  
"I didn't call you anything, mom."  
  
"Okay, have fun with your plans."  
  
He almost exploded from anger. "Honestly," he said to himself, "Who does she think she is?" After accessing the plan for the 1,000,000th time, he came down to his mothers "dinner", if you could even call it that. Fried balsa wood from earth was the main course, followed up with mashed squelch and for dessert, flan.  
  
Suddenly hundreds of shots rang out in the darkness. He bolted upright and one of his escorts ran up to him, reeling in pain, trying to talk, and sputtering so bad it was nearly gibberish, "Th-th-the z-zerg are defeating our every t-troop squ-squ-squadron! Th-they just took out 10 of the s-s- scouts with one squadron! Th-they have infested humans n-n-now and the humans have g-g-guns! They c-c-cannot be controlled and are nearly in-des- tructible when the z-z-zerg's m-mind comes into play! W-w-we cannot win! C- c-commander, we m-must surrender." Just that instant, Another troop, this one a scout, and a healthy one at that, said very relieved, "We found it." Immediately, Zeratul became his old self again. After ordering a medic to come immediately to heal this poor man and a counter-attack on the zerg, he jumped into the scout's ship and flew towards what he had been searching to find for over half of his life.  
  
When he arrived, he had the 2 legendary crystals brought in scout ships to that place. He ordered all Protoss, wounded or not, to go inside the newfound Xel-Naga temple and bring out the crystals. Once the crystals were installed, he watched the futile attempts of the zerg to destroy the now heavily shielded temple. A mighty explosion followed by a blinding light startled everyone. Except for Zeratul. The day he had been waiting for had finally come. The zerg realized what was going to happen only a split second before they were obliterated in all their entirety. When Zeratul looked out, he saw nothing except barren, burned landscape, and the dead bodies of hundreds of thousands of zerg all burned beyond recognition and lying useless.  
  
But one thing Zeratul did not see was the one single zergling that had been directly behind an ultralisk when the blast came, and barely clinging to life, twitching with both arms and one leg blown off and still bleeding, saying, with his last ounce of energy, "Kerrigan. you traitor." Zeratul walked down the stairs and into the marvelous celebration that awaited his devastating heroism. 


End file.
